Goodbye
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Perhaps his greatest accomplishment will be the end of him...


**A/N: Hello fellow readers and authors, this is a teaser to something in the future!**

* * *

Soul City.

What a beautiful city.

Sanders knew this moment would have come; after all, he tangled with those bad cats for, what, twenty two years now? The Darkmoon police department was more than happy to provide all day protection to a veteran who dealt a nice blow to the criminal underworld but he refused.

He didn't want any more bloodshed…too many had died with, by, from him. Part of him wants to end it all.

"_Daddy?" _out of the shadows came his cute little youngster partially holding his teddy bear. The old timer gritted on his teeth. He would have been forgotten by child rather than remembered in this particular moment.

"_Just like your old man, eh? Sneaky little bastard!"_ he scratched the boy's head a bit too rough. He didn't complain though.

Sanders crouched to meet his boy's eyes _"Listen kiddo, I … you know me. I am not exactly a family guy. I treated you and your mom badly." _The boy was slightly confused; he can barely interpret some of the bigger words.

"_Promise me you will take care of Ma. Are you up to the job, boy?" _his son nodded.

The Veteran pulled out a pack of cigarettes which seemed to be quite old _" My dad gave me this pack when I lost my vir….became a man."_ He corrected himself while giving the pack to the kid _"you are not a man… not by a long shot but I see no other option." _

"M-me smoke?"

"_Atta boy, not now though….these black smokes are one of a kind, The rarest back in the day. Whenever something __**Big **__happens in your life, you pop one of 'em. Alright?" _he patted on the boy's head before getting out of the house. He took one last gaze at his little boy before starting the engine.

**It is time.**

From the mirror, he saw the lights of his house turned on and seconds later, he heard the screams of his wife. Damn that woman, she probably knows what he is up to. She will never understand how the real world ticks…

**The old dog dies, the little puppy lives….**

He decided to head to the highway out of the Lordran District since he doesn't truly know the intention behind the two muscle cars tailing him. Thugs these days, back in the day, they used to have some class….some elegance which is what those Riffraff are lacking.

If he was to stop in the outskirts, he would stop here in Melfia's Observatory. He had so many memories in this place. Heck, he first met his wife here. The stars were showering the skies with white and blue colours, a scene that his boy would love to see.

He stepped out the car hearing the mighty roars of the muscle car and the filthy music booming inside them. To his luck, his lighter went out, just as the thugs exited their vehicle "Hold it motherfucker!"

"_Woah! Woah! Easy boys, I am fifty two for god sake! Can't we just-"_

"Motherfucker, did **I **allow you to speak? I will cap yo ass right here!" the supposed leaders of the six membered squad primed his pistol at Sanders.

"_Alright, we had a bad start here, can I have a lighter? I smoked this babe when I first fucked, got a job, got married and when I had my little boy between my arms. I gotta pop one before you pop my head." _Before the thug could object, a black limo arrives the scene. The thugs immediately recognized it and stepped back. The black window slowly opened revealing an extended slender feminine hand waiting for a handshake.

Sanders was an elegant man nonetheless, he had to shake this figure even though he is shaking hands with his killers. **"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Sanders."**

She snapped her hand creating a small flame for his smoke "_Much obliged."_

"**The Black Blossom is Carcinogenic Mr. Sanders. That's why we 'acquired' their businesses…along with other reasons." **Sanders took a hearty laugh out of irony "_I don't have much time anyways…."_

The woman shared the laugh with him **"True, true. It is a shame, right?"**

"_Yeah, my family will stay outta this, right?" _said Sanders.

"**Mr. Sanders, We are businessmen not like the hoodlums of the Drangleic District. I assure you, your family is out of this ruckus. You caused some losses and so you must repay them." **she lighted a cigarette of her own.

"_You'd better watch your __**Manity. **__After blowing up your Rosabeth underground facility, you must resort to suckle the government's teats for them legal drugs, right?"_

She blew her cigarette **"Hmmm, not really, both your efforts the whole Darkmoon police department only cause **_**sixteen **_**percent damages. By the end of this year, we will have an increased five percent in productivity. People will never get enough of our drugs…"**

Sander's eyes widened; after all these years….and nothing is changed. He stepped on his black blossom in swallowed hatred and approached the window quickly. He would have been human Swiss cheese if it weren't for her gesture not to "_Will you do the honors?"_

"**Sure, I haven't made my hands dirty..." **She stepped out of the car. Sanders was astonished to see her true identity, none would suspect that she is a drug lord.

"**Guns or Manity?" **said the woman as she revealed her ivory pistol and released some necrotic black Manity in her hands.

"_Good Ol' guns…an open casket for me, eh?" _he pointed at his chest.

"**Of course…"**

*BANG*


End file.
